User talk:Roal36
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :Lol pie (talk • ) 16:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC), :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ COBRA edit warring Please refrain from edit warring. It seems there is a dispute between you and General Kanabis about the page. I would like you two to agree on how to handle the page, and then I will unlock it for editing. I will direct GK here for discussion. Further vandalism from either of you will result in a block. Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:47, Monday, 6 June 2016 ( ) Thank you, Bobogoobo! All I have to say on the matter is that my alliance is not the same as Roal's, even though he insists that it is. One is called C0BRA, and the other is called FCA. He is more than capable, I think, of creating his own Wiki Page. One which reflects it's own policies, history, and culture. My problem with his editing, is that he is posting things like "General Kanabis is not the legitimate leader of C0BRA" despite the fact that I am. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe most cases of Wiki Vandalism occur between warring (or recently warring) factions. I'd like to point out that Roal's alliance recently attacked us specifically because I refused to give them my AA. Our respective organizations have since made peace but since Roal continues to harass us (poaching attempts, espionage, and such), I see his editing of the C0BRA Wiki Page as spiteful, petty, and deliberate. If that's not vandalism, I don't know what is. If you're reading this, Roal, please leave us alone. You have every right to edit any Wiki Page you'd like, but let's be adult about it, k. Signed, General Kanabis (talk • ) 06:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) General Kanabis seems to think that this wiki page is his personal property just like his alliance. GK: I DON'T THINK THAT THE WIKI PAGE IS MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, THAT'S JUST AN ASSUMPTION OF YOURS. THE ALLIANCE I AM CURRENTLY IN HAS AN OWNER (OWNER BEING THE STANDARD TITLE FOR ANYONE IN SAID POSSESSION OF THE AA), AND THAT OWNER IS GENERAL KANABIS. SO TECHNICALLY THE ALLIANCE IS MOST DEFINITELY THE PERSONAL PROPERTY OF ONE, GENERAL KANABIS. I have to point out the fact that C0BRA though is very much General Kanabis's own alliance currently, the way in which it is created, its history is written on stone and no matter who rule the alliance currently that can't be changed.General Kanabis has mentioned in the COBRA wiki that founders of COBRA are Fool, thief and coward when in fact these individuals have actual names and are not to be judged on a single person's opinion. Its my persona duty as a former member of COBRA and an active member of this CN community to ensure that facts mentioned in the wiki pages are accurate and when I know it isn't I reserve the right to edit and correct it. If Kanabis wants to control the history of an alliance I suggest that he start a fresh alliance and help creat an history on his own. GK: THE PROBLEM HERE HAS ALREADY BEEN POINTED OUT; NEITHER OF US IS BEING UNBIASED WHEN IT COMES TO THE SUBJECT OF HISTORY. YOU ACCUSE ME, I ACCUSE YOU. THE CYCLE WILL NOT END AND I CAN JUST AS EASILY CREATE A PAGE CALLED "THE FREE COBRA ARMY", AND EDIT IT'S HISTORY AS I SEE FIT WITH FACTS THAT ARE ONLY CONVENIENT FOR ME, SINCE I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO SO. YOU ONLY POINT OUT THE PROBLEM, BUT HAVE OFFERED NOT A SOLUTION. THEREFORE, I PROPOSE A NEUTRAL PARTY BE DESIGNATED (BY BOBOGOOBO, NOT YOU), TO READ THROUGH OUR HISTORICAL ARCHIVES ON THE OWF AND DRAFT A CONCRETE, UNBIASED PARAGRAPH ON THE FOSSILS OF COBRA. AND SINCE YOU INSIST ON SHARING AN IDENTITY, THIS SHOULD ALSO APPLY TO ANY AND ALL WIKI PAGES RELATED TO COBRA, INCLUDING AN FCA PAGE (SHOULD IT EVER BE CREATED). FCA by General Kanabis's own accord has a claim to COBRA history and has every right to be mentoned in the COBRA wiki page because the fact remains that FCA split from COBRA and has rightfull claim to the alliance legacy. It is accepted by both of our alliances and by Kashmir COBRA's protector that FCA and c0bra are two legitimate branches of COBRA and none can claim to be a more legitimate successor over the other. GK: COBRA ORIGINALLY SPLIT FROM ANIMALZ BUT I DON'T GO AROUND CHANGING THEIR WIKI PAGE TO REFLECT MY OWN VIEWS. ALSO, YOUR DESCRIPTION OF OUR PEACE AGREEMENT IS AGAIN, MOSTLY YOUR OWN OPINION AND SPECULATION, NOT FACT. HERE ARE THE ACTUAL TERMS (AS DICTATED BY KASHMIR): 1- You guys stay as the FCA or what ever you call yourselves after this war 2- GK keeps the name COBRA 3- You and he are both branches of COBRA but he keeps the original cobra name 4- You leave his alliance alone and he leaves you alone. THESE TERMS WERE SENT TO LUCIUS, WHO LEFT YOUR AA BEFORE PEACE TOOK EFFECT. THIS IN ITSELF IS ENOUGH TO VOID THE TREATY, MEANING YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM CLAUSE #3. IN ADDITION, YOU HAVE BREACHED CLAUSE #4 BY CONTINUING TO POACH AND HARASS MY MEMBERSHIP (IE: NOT LEAVING US ALONE). CONSIDER THE TREATY VOID. I said GK is not the legitimate Mandarin of COBRA because he is not. Just look at his title its King COBRA and look at his alliance name its C0BRA and NOT COBRA. GK: THAT'S A CLEAR BREACH OF CLAUSE #2. THE ONLY REASON WE USE THE ZERO IS BECAUSE METHRAGE HAS TAKEN THE NAME HOSTAGE. AND PLEASE DON'T INFRINGE UPON OUR PERSONAL POLICIES. WE HAVE CHANGED THE NAME OF OUR RULER FROM MANDARIN TO KING COBRA AND IN THIS YOU HAVE NO CLAIM BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF OUR ALLIANCE. I have already provided you with proof that GK is distorting sovereign alliance history and now the onus is on GK to show that I have mentioned one thing that is not true in the wiki edits I have made. Zoso 07:27, June 8, 2016 (UTC)Roal36 I HAVE YET TO SEE ANY "PROOF". Signed, General Kanabis (talk • ) 08:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Don't edit out my para to includeyour reply. Make your replies in a separate one. Since you did this I expect youto restore myorginal reply backtoitsoldself and include your to the point replies in a seperate para. 1 If you don't think that COBRA page is your personal propert why do you ask me to stayout of it and not edit it. You entered a wrong info as its history and I corrected it. 2 You are free to create an FCA wiki as long as you don't include you own opinion and just stick to facts known to you. For examples if you write "FCA was created by a bunch of cowards fleeing the LPC invasion" it will be wrong because its not for you to decide if someone is a coward or traitor or anything. 3 COBRA never claimed anything of Animalz on as their own. But FCA claims many things of the old COBRA. So FCA has legitimate righ to be mentioned in the history of COBRA. Its just like Pakhistasn and Bangladhesh separation in both the countrie's history finds amention of each other. 4 Actually nop the treaty ain't void and secondly the name rights is finders keepers thing it doesn't belongto you. Those terms were sent to me first before to Lucius and askedfor such a change tobe reflected in it. Lucius running away won't void the treaty because Lucius was the leader at the time and unlike you he tendered the resignation and left the alliance by appointing a legitimate successor. number 3 in the treaty perfectly explains the whole situation which is FCA and C0BRA are equals and both part of COBRA. So you agreeing to the treaty means that you recognize us as a part of COBRA. 5 You don'tget to call a treaty void out of your own connveniance.I havenot interfered with yourlliance and none of us have in any way threatened any ofyou guys without provocation. 6 The proof is in the edits history of COBRA page. You have vandalisedthepageby renaming COBRA founders as Coward, Thief and Traitor. Zoso 13:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Roal36 You just repeated everything you said before. I offered a solution and I refuse to reduce myself to your level any further. For the sake of Bobogoobo's sanity, I'd prefer we both get the ban and that the COBRA page be destroyed.General Kanabis (talk • ) 01:01, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for my delayed reply. I'm not at all active in CN politics these days, so I have no idea what is accurate here. If either of you would like to solicit an independent party to construct an accurate history, as suggested above, please feel free. I don't personally know anyone who would be interested. You could even make separate sections on the COBRA page for each split of the alliance, as another alternative, but you would have to keep in mind that the wiki rules require unbiased information on pages. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:13, Friday, 10 June 2016 ( ) The contention is only with COBRA's history. So I will reach out to Walsh the Beloved since he is known for his accurate Wiki Edits. As for our personal policies, such as whether or not I consider a peace treaty void, or what we choose to change the name of our leader rank to, these things are ours to decide and any edits in these areas by Roal will still be seen as vandalism since he is not a member of my AA and is not privy to actual policy changes.General Kanabis (talk • ) 04:33, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes I agree history both recent and past is the area of contention. Kanabis can't bad mouth any of the members of COBRA both in present and past this is my primary position in this whole issue. As for others like inclusion of FCA in COBRA history I reserve that right because we have already established the entangled history of both AA. Walsh is a Kashmir ally and Kashmir is c0bra ally so he is not exactly what you call a third party but I trust him to do a good job so I will see his work and judge. Roal36 (talk • ) 06:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC)Roal36 :Here's my thoughts, but neither one of you is going to be happy. :*The wiki is supposed to be as neutral as possible when reporting events involving multiple alliances. What happens in-game is the neutral, verifiable truth -- the wiki should reflect that. What happens on the OWF is largely opinion on what happens in game. It can be quoted in the wiki, or used to explain gov't positions, but is not necessarily the truth. I like to used words like "allegedly" or "NPO felt that..." to offer both sides of a disagreement in points of view. :*Alliance and nation pages have a little more leeway in describing events -- that is your chance to explain history as you see it. I may type the main wiki version of a war one way, and when I talk about the war on my SRA page describe it a little differently. I rarely edit alliance pages other than my own except by request or to start a new one. :That said, I see this situation as follows: :Right now, the in-game ultimate truth sits like this-- :*Roal36 sits on the Free COBRA Army AA :*GK sits on the C0BRA with a zero AA :*Nicholai sits on the Cobra AA, and plans to forever (I checked with Meth). :However you all got there, that is what happened.So I see that there should be 4 new wiki pages for you fellas: :*Roal36 is NOT in COBRA. You should join Cobra, or start a Free COBRA Army page if you want to stay there. On this page you can opine to your heart's content about how you got there. :*GK is NOT in COBRA. You are in C0BRA with a zero. If you want to continue, start a C0BRA with a zero page. On this page you can opine to your heart's content about how you got there. :*The COBRA alliance was essentially taken over during the war by Nicholai after GK abandoned it. As such, it is essentially a new alliance, with different leadership and goals. Should have it's own page, called COBRA (2nd), to let people know it is different than the original COBRA. :*The original COBRA page should get the "Disbanded" box on the top. That alliance no longer exists. Start a new section called "The End of COBRA". Start it with a neutral statement like "COBRA collapsed during the Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp when GK abandoned the AA name and Nicholai took it over. There were two factions that vied for control of what they believed was the "true" COBRA." :Each of you gets a paragraph in that section that starts "Supporters of GK felt that GK represented the true governement of the AA, and...", while the other gets one that starts "Opponents of GK felt that he didn't represent...". Everybody gets their opinion, and the wiki reflects the true state of the game. 11:54, Friday, 10 June 2016 16:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Nicely put I can agree to this. What Walsh states is the reality. GK gave up the alliance and is heading a diffrent just like us, while a piece of real one goes to LPC. If Nicolai gives us the name back to FCA will we become the 2nd Cobra or atleast the 3rd I suppose. Zoso 22:38, June 10, 2016 (UTC)Roal36 I agree to everything Walsh has recommended.General Kanabis (talk • ) 00:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) In addition, I have changed the name of my AA to Free COBRA Army. I am now the true leader of the FCA. Roal's AA is technically the TFCA. Rebranding was a great choice for us.General Kanabis (talk • ) 03:30, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I have to say that's a bad move copying our name. Zoso 04:36, June 15, 2016 (UTC)Roal36 FCA and TFCA? Sounds like two completely different names to me.General Kanabis (talk • ) 07:24, June 15, 2016 (UTC)